The present invention relates generally to synthetic array radar (SAR) systems, and more particularly, to a technique that uses very large pulse compression ratio biphase codes to provide an advanced waveform used in synthetic array radar systems.
The assignee of the present invention designs and develops synthetic array radar systems. Heretofore, the application of large pulse compression ratio biphase codes for ultra high range resolution synthetic array radar resulted in poor performance due to large range sidelobes. It would be desirable to improve the range sidelobes of long biphase codes at enhanced radar sensitivities to provide for improved overall system performance. It would also be desirable to have an efficient implementation of large pulse compression ratio biphase codes for use in synthetic array radar systems.
It would therefore be desirable to have a technique that uses very large pulse compression ratio biphase codes to provide an advanced waveform used in synthetic array radar systems. It would also be desirable to have a processing method for use with synthetic array radar systems that provides improved performance at high duty factors to provide for enhanced radar sensitivity.